


Danger Zone

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: A light hearted game turns into a nightmare.





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: “I have a hole…in my side.” - “I’m sorry, what?” - “I was shot.” and thanks so much to r6shippingdelivery for requesting it. It finally gave me a chance to write some Tachanka x Kapkan. 
> 
> Russian Translation:  
> Lapochka = Sweet heart  
> Mne vse ravno = I don’t care  
> Kotik = Pussycat

The chopper ride out to Kafe Dostoyevsky in Moscow was becoming tedious for Tachanka and he just wanted to get his blood flowing. In another way that doesn’t call for him bending Kapkan over the nearest piece of furniture. Though that did sound like a decent idea right now, if they weren’t on a chopper filled with people. 

So he leaned back in his seat and softly sighed. 

His eyes however averted to Kapkan that sat across from him, Glaz in the seat next to him. He was going over his EDDs and had his balaclava pulled down from his face, revealing his black face paint. Glaz was looking over his sniper, making sure his scope was in working order before he provided sniper support for the rest of the team. 

Everyone, including Doc were antsy to get this mission over with. Protecting a hostage from men who only have one goal in mind was tasking beyond belief. Setting a perimeter, barricading said perimeter and making sure not a single bullet hit the hostage. Stressful. 

Tachanka’s eyes averted over to Doc, watching him go over some paperwork he brought with him. No doubt the results from the physical exam everyone had to take a month ago. It made him curious, but he couldn’t get closer to Doc without causing suspicion. 

Kapkan looked over to see Tachanka becoming a little too antsy for his liking, setting his EDD away he placed his hand on his knee. “You alright? You don’t get this antsy.” 

“I just want to get this mission over with. I have other plans on my mind right now lapochka.” He winked at him and a smirk started to spread across his face. 

Kapkan retracted his hand and glared at him. “Did I say I was going to give it to you, kotik?” 

Tachanka leaned back, crossing his arms and let out a humorous laugh. He knew Kapkan was playing with him, little did the hunter know Tachanka was going to be right. It’ll be the same outcome as before. The adrenaline will be high after the mission, they’ll get back to base and never make it to the showers. Kapkan will be all over him, begging him to take him then and there. 

“Alright, I’ll just go see Skylar afterwards.” 

Glaz looked up from his sniper and glared over at him. “Stay away from my girlfriend Alex.” 

He went back to his sniper, not paying Tachanka any mind. “You’re no fun.” 

“That’s not what your boyfriend said a few nights ago.” Glaz kept his attention on his sniper, a small smirk creeping on his face. He could see his mouth slightly gaping in his peripheral vision, then pursed into a thin line. 

“That night was good, we should do it again.” Kapkan finally quipped after a moment. 

“We should, maybe see if Skylar wants to join?” 

“Mne vse ravno.” 

“Sure you don’t lapochka.” Kapkan cooed. He got up and sat in the seat next to Tachanka, resting his hand on his thigh. A small chuckle escaping his lips. “You’re very cute when you get jealous.” 

“I really don’t, ‘cause I know you’ll be begging for me once we get back to base.” His tone was cocky and there was a twinkle in his eye, making Kapkan scoff at his accusation. 

Kapkan leaned away from, his blue eyes narrowing at the older man beside him. He wanted to retort, but he knew Tachanka as well as Glaz and Fuze did and retorting would only make his little game more competitive. 

“We’ll see Alex, we’ll see.” He patted the man’s thigh a few times before getting up and head over to his previous spot next to Glaz. “You shouldn’t get worked up right now. All your energy needs to go towards the mission. Glaz and I know you’re not as agile as you used to be.”  
Tachanka was going to say something back, but unfortunately the chopper was about to land and they needed to get ready. He grabbed his camouflage balaclava along with his Maska-1SCh helmet and put them on, standing up to stretch his cramped limbs. 

He glanced over to see Kapkan putting away his EDDs and already had his balaclava covering half his face. He let out a muffled whine of disapproval as he grabbed his LMG that laid against one of the seats. Now he really wanted to get this mission over with. 

Everyone knew the drill, find and secure the hostage, than hold off enemy reinforcements until evac arrives. Something they haven’t done over a dozen times. 

Once the chopper landed a few miles away from the Kafe Dostoyevsky, they all hopped out and headed towards their destination with one goal in sight. Well, Tachanka had another goal in mind. 

xXx

Securing the hostage went off without a hitch. And luck was apparently on their side since the white masks were dumb enough to funnel through a small corridor with Tachanka’s LMG mounted. Bullets penetrated them like butter. 

Glaz was already perched up on the building across from them. He had a clear view of the yard and everyone accounted for inside. The wind was minimal, he could hit any target in this type of weather and the darkness of the building gave him an advantage. No one could see him. 

It was chaotic in the room where the hostage was. Kapkan was placing his EDDs in any area he suspected a white mask to come through. The entryway on the roof, a few on other doorways leading to the room they were holding out in and the only window in the room too. There was a 50/50 chance someone would breach through, they would need to rappel and have a breach charge, but a 50 percent chance was still high and Kapkan wasn’t taking any chances. 

Tachanka already had his LMG mounted and loaded in a corner of the room, over-viewing the window and the rest of it. He was also fortifying the wall behind him, not wanting to take any chances of someone breaching behind him. 

Doc and Smoke were fortifying any breakable surfaces around the room, making sure the white masks only had a very limited window of opportunity to get to the hostage.  
Smoke secured his last wall barrier and was placing one of his Z8 gas grenades in the doorway. For extra coverage. If Kapkan’s EDD doesn’t fully take him out, that will. 

“Hostiles incoming. I’ll do what I can from my end. Good luck.” Glaz chimed over the radio. 

The room went silent, everyone taking cover behind the nearest piece of furniture they could find. Waiting and listening. 

It didn’t take long for a breaching charge to go off a floor beneath them, the sounds of footsteps inching closer and closer. Then the sound of an EDD going off and mumbling of cursed words followed. 

That seemed to have stopped the white masks in their tracks, making them all nervous. 

“Glaz where did our friends go?” Kapkan asked. 

“Their flanking towards the room on the left, setting a breaching charge.” 

Tachanka got up to go for his LMG, his grip tightening around the handles as he waited for it to go off. 

Smoke grabbed one of his Z8’s, holding it like he was going to throw it. 

In the silence of the room, they could hear the talking from the masks, and the countdown. They all got ready for the inevitable blasting of wood and metal, it made Tachanka wonder why they even have those barricades if they don’t do shit. The point of them was to stop the terrorists from breaching a wall, yet they still could. 

When the blast went off, it forced a few to stumble back, Smoke throwing his Z8, and letting it go off. No one fired, all patiently waiting to see if Smoke’s Z8 did the job. 

Unfortunately the yellow thick gas made it visibly hard to see, so Smoke took another one out, throwing it a tad farther than the other, hoping the rest were just waiting for it to go down than to have them come through another way. 

That’s when they heard the sound of gunfire coming through the opening in the wall, hidden behind the thick gas. They returned the blind fire, praying this was it. And that no other reinforcements were coming their way.  
Kapkan snuck out of the room, stepping over his EDD and headed for the room where the masks were. A few seconds later his 9x19VSN submachine gun goes off, then silence once again. “We’re good here. What about you Glaz?” 

“I have nothing. Might want to double check the other side of the building.” 

“Going now.” said Kapkan. 

Everyone in the room let out a breath and stood up. Smoke walked over and picked up the Z8 he placed by the door, wondering why it didn’t go off when he flipped the switch. He just shrugged and put it back in its pouch. 

“Is everyone okay?” asked Doc after a moment. 

“I have a hole...in my side.” Tachanka was hunched over a bit,hand holding his lover right side abdomen. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Doc asked with a raised brow. 

“I’ve been shot.” 

That’s when Doc noticed the crimson pooling from between his fingertips. He stumbled back onto the bed sitting down with a grunt and a curse. Doc was in front of in the matter of seconds assessing his wound. His finger prodding his back, looking for an exit wound. 

Smoke got on his radio, turing it on. “Kapkan, mate? You need to get back here, we have a problem.” 

“What is it?” 

“Tachanka’s been shot.” 

“Coming now.” 

The amount of blood pooling from his wound was making Doc worried, along with not finding an exit wound. That meant the bullet was still lodged in his abdomen, and he didn’t have the equipment to do some botched surgery. But Doc wasn’t giving up just yet, he started to take off Tachanka’s SSO Avizent Smersh and his Fort Defender 2 to get closer to the wound. 

The blood already staining his Gorka pants. 

“Smoke I need you to put pressure on the wound.” 

He nodded and placed his hands over the wound, adding some pressure in hopes to stop the bleeding. Looking up to see Kapkan walking through the doorway with a worried look on his face. Ignoring everyone in the room and making a beeline for Tachanka. 

“Is this my payback for earlier?” 

“You were going to get some payback. Me getting shot wasn’t one of them.” He laughed, immediately scrunching at the pain. 

“That doesn’t matter now, you’re going to be fine kotik.” 

“Maybe.” 

The words were only above a whisper, but Kapkan heard them loud and clear. The blood was coming out too fast and they were short on medical supplies. It would be a miracle if Doc could somehow stop the bleeding enough for them to get to a hospital. They both knew the outcome. This might just be the mission Tachanka doesn’t come back from. 

That thought pained both of them, Kapkan more so. He would be the one left living. He had his fair share of losing friends on the battlefield, Tachanka was different. He wasn’t just a friend, he was much much more. And he wasn’t ready to let him go. 

Doc returned a moment later with some gunpowder and a lighter. “This is going to hurt.”

xXx

It’s been nine hours since that nightmare started, Kapkan was walking into Tachanka’s hospital room after getting cleaned up at the hotel he booked for them. Even after getting emergency surgery and a blood transfusion, he was still on his damn phone. 

“You almost died and you’re on your phone?” 

“What else is there to do?” He smiled over at him and set it screen down on the bed. “I’m glad you finally came to see me lapochka.” 

Kapkan shook his head, but a smile spread across his face nonetheless. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, not caring if anyone saw. He almost lost the love of life today, and the opinions of random strangers didn’t bother him. 

“Well. I needed to get us a hotel since you won’t be able to travel for a few weeks and you were in surgery. Did you want me to watch you get that surgery?” 

“Da.” 

Kapkan scoffed, then leaned down and placed a firm, yet passionate kiss upon his lips. “You’re insufferable, you know that kotik?” 

“I love you Maxim!” His hand grabbed Kapkan’s, smiling up at him. 

“I love you too Alex!” He returned the smile, and let out a content sigh. “Now please don’t get shot again.” 

“You’re no fun.”


End file.
